Snap Shot
by starbucksmarano
Summary: "Take a picture, it'll last longer.


**Hi There, Darlings. I feel so bad I haven't posted in a while. Let me tell you what I have been up to…**

**-School , School, SCHOOL…UGHHH**

**-I am having surgery very soon on my spine (Early December). So, I have been preparing for that.**

**-We added a new addition to our family. My little sister, Kylee was born October 30****th****. I had planned to upload that day but she was born and yesterday was Halloween. BTW, what did you guys do and dress up as? Let me know! **

**ANNNDDD-I finished the THIRD CHAPTER to The Farm and I should upload in the next few days. YAY! **

**This one-shot is straight up fluff. **

**And I am in the middle of writing a new one-shot that is quite…different ;).**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>He comes home, opening the large door and stepping into their 2 story home. Pumpkin candles faintly burn with the last of the flame and fill the open rooms with their scent. Placing his jacket on the back of his chair, he walks over to the fridge and pours himself a glass of chilled apple juice to wet his drying throat. Now that his 3rd album was in the works, he was taking extra precaution making sure his vocal cords where not being too strained. He looked over at the small digital clock on the stove and saw that it was way past his bed time. 12:34am to be exact. Putting the glass into the sink, he made his way down the hallway. He walked toward a table, holding up 2 picture frames, both holding 3 pictures each. The pictures had been taken at their senior prom. The magical scene played in his head like a movie.<p>

_"1 2...3!"_

_The posed at the door way of her house as his mother and her father snapped as many pictures as they could. _

_Mimi had specifically picked out a silky royal blue color for them to wear on their attire. Being nominated for prom king and queen had come with it's ups and downs. Well...maybe just downs. Mimi had spent several weeks planning this by herself considering Penny had left for another 7 months in the hot content called Africa. Now, the time had come for her hard work to pay off. _

_She had pampered Austin and Ally both in getting ready for a week. Her and Ally had spent 4 hours at the salon doing hair and makeup. Ally wore her hair high in a bun that had been tied up with random braided strands of her carmel colored hair. Her smoky eye had been dramatically overloaded with silver glitter and a glossy nude lip. Ally was always a simple girl, if not the simplest. Mimi insisted over dramatic considering she was sure they would win prom King and Queen. _

_They eventually rained as King and Queen for the second year in a row, but Ally had insisted on giving her crown up to Windy. Austin had smiled when Ally brought Windy up and helped her out of her wheelchair to have a special slow dance with King Austin. Windy was a charismatic little girl to be in her situation. This would be her last time seeing all of her fellow school friends, and possibly her last dance. 3 weeks would come faster than a blink of an eye, especially when a life depended on it. _

_The King and Queen had decided to leave early and head to Sonic Boom. Midnight song writing had become a specialty, something they did best. They came up with lyrics to a new duet that would eventually become a top hit on the music charts. She had called her dad and asked if they could stay the night because they were overly fatigued. Of course, being a good father, he had said no. So he drove her home down the dark roads back to her house. _

* * *

><p>He began to walk up the stairs, feeling the rail as he lead himself up the dark spiral staircase. The steps creaked under his cold feet as he made his way slowly up each one. When reaching half way up, he noticed the large 8x10 picture hanging by 2 rusted nails. It was him and her, smiling in their cap and gown next to Trish and Dez. Graduation had been a disaster for the both of them. Yet, it was perfect.<p>

_"Come on!" He yelled as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He was late, late for his and her own graduation. Friday evening traffic pushed through Miami. Honking cars and aggressive drivers covered the hot blacktop. _

_He knew she would be pissed. She would rip his head of, that is if he made it there. Just as he suspected, his phone began to ring._

_"Ally?"_

_"Austin! You're late!"_

_He sarcastically laughed._

_"Yeah, I know...trust me."_

_She was silent. He could tell she was annoyed and had rolled her eyes._

_"Austin...you're gonna miss my speech."_

_She had been named valedictorian and was asked to give a closing speech this year._

_"No...no I'm not. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Okay? Look...I love you, Ally."_

_"I love you too. But please hurry."_

_And hurry he would._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_He rushed to the stage awkwardly just as she was making her way to the podium. She caught his glance and laughed at his quick wink before shuffling through her stack of notecards that held her speech._

_"High school, the toughest 4 years of our lives. These 4 years helped us find out who we truly are. Some found out what kind of friends we really need. We found what we like, as in new hobbies. And possibly your high school sweetheart. This year, a lot has happened to me. I've grown up. We all have. We've grown as a team, a strong team. A team that we can always count on. A team that can suffer through final exams, or sit wrapped up in blankets, 30 degree temperatures on cold bleachers. This team has rose and fell together. All of you are very special to me, you guys are the siblings I've never had. You guys will never be forgotten. So whether you found your best friend, future husband or wife, or even who you are...these 4 years are unforgettable for any of us."_

_The crowd of crying parents, bored children, and excited students stood up and applause rand throughout the whole stadium. Austin ran up to Ally and hugged her tightly. He picked up her cap on top of her head and hid their faces as their lips brushed, full of passion. _

* * *

><p>Reaching their bedroom door, he came to a picture on the wall that made him smile from ear to ear.<p>

_She was in a large, white dress with a tiny white and yellow flower crown covering the circumference of her small head. His black tuxedo, crisp with a white corsage pinned to the side. She was slightly hunched over from laughing while he whispered a joke about his mother's fairly large hat with a dove surrounded by flowers on the side. Her hair had curly strands falling out of its clean up-do and all of her pink lipstick had faded from her lips. _

_He had proposed in February for a birthday present, but sadly she has rejected him the first time. He tried once more on New Years, 10 months later, and finally got the answer he was looking for. _

_Mimi and Penny had been maniacs planning this wedding. Ally had only wanted close friends and friends...which had turned into 146 guests. Stressfully, everyone of them decided to show up. They couldn't miss the "wedding of the year". Ally was nervous. Ally being nervous made Austin nervous. During the rehearsal dinner, Austin got food poisoning and Ally ran into a cabinet and got a nose bleed. Their wedding wasn't perfect, it had its misfortunes. But it suited them. They weren't the perfect couple but they loved each other, and that's all that mattered._

_May 16th, 2:34 pm...when they officially became Mr and Mrs Austin and Ally Moon. _

* * *

><p>Quietly, he opened the large French doors of their bedroom to a dark, silent room. He stripped from his clothes and changed into his oversized pajama bottoms. The bed shifted as he climbed into his side and felt the body heat coming from her small figure. Wrapping his large arm around her waist, he kissed the bare skin behind her ear. She stirred from the coldness of his chapped lips.<p>

"You're home." she said with exhaustion hinted in her small voice.

"Shhh...go to sleep. It's late." He kissed her smooth forehead and nuzzled his nose in her damp hair.

"Austin...she kicked."

He sat up with one of his elbows propping him up. The large, calloused felt her small belly bump.

"Only 3 more months, princess." he whispered.

Laying back down, she was able to fall asleep once more. Although, he stayed awake. He admired her beautiful face. He was too lucky.

This story made me smile. REVIEWS ARE GREAT!

~Grace


End file.
